


Pink Cabbages

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Leo's Giant Family, M/M, Phichit Is a Terrible Influence, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: It's Leo's 18th birthday.  He'll find out who his soulmate is.  He doesn't want to.He's already found someone he would be happy to spend his life with.Note: this is only tangentially connected to the others in this series.  It's not necessary to read them before this one.





	

August 1, 2015. Leo spent the morning in church, sitting through Mass to receive God’s blessing in discovering his soulmate. He had a lot of family visiting, which was nice. His grandparents had even come from Mexico, along with an uncle he hadn’t seen since he was ten. He also had a friend visiting for the first time. He and Guang Hong had known each other for several years, having entered a lot of the same events in Juniors, and developed a friendship through social media. This year, Guang Hong’s first Grand Prix event was in Colorado, and he’d managed to talk his coach into coming to the US to train instead of Canada like usual.

After Mass, everyone went back to the house. Leo’s mother and various aunts worked on getting the food heated up and ready. Once he’d escaped the horde of cousins wishing him a happy birthday, Leo headed up to his room. “Hey. You okay, Guang Hong?”

“Yeah. A little overwhelmed. Your family’s a bit…”

“Loud?” Guang Hong nodded, and Leo laughed at him. “I know. It’s not normally like this, but with me turning 18…”

“About that. Do you want me to sleep somewhere else tonight? Give you privacy when you wake up?”

Leo waved a hand. “Where else are you going to sleep? We’ve got a ton of guests. If it’s not you here, it’ll be cousins. Probably more than one.”

“Okay. Just thought I’d offer.”

 

Guang Hong was asleep by the time Leo was ready for bed. For all Leo wanted to know, he was too wound up to sleep easily. Instead, he lay awake, listening to music. When a Chinese pop song came on, he looked over at his friend. This is why he couldn’t sleep. He was scared. He had a massive crush on Guang Hong, and he didn’t know how to stop just because he learned who he was supposed to be with. He didn’t exactly hold out much hope that Guang Hong was his soulmate. It wasn’t impossible, look at Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, but it was unlikely.

Finally, though, exhaustion took over. The first thing he noticed in the dream was the stuffed lion that hit him in the face. “What…?”

“You know your cousins are going to wake us up at some ridiculous hour tomorrow, and you still took your sweet time getting in here? Rude.” Guang Hong stood there, arms crossed over his chest, but the effect was rather marred by the stuffed lion he still had in his hand.

Leo couldn’t help it. It was so cute, and it was Guang Hong after all. His face lit up like sunshine and he threw his arms around his friend. “Well, maybe we’ll be lucky and they’ll wake you up first. It doesn’t matter if you’re awake, you’ll still be here, too. And you can tell them to let me sleep.”

“One, I won’t remember this. Two, even if I did, you think that unruly lot would listen to me? And three, should I be insulted? If you had to come find me, I’d understand you wanting to stay as long as possible, but I am literally in the same room as you.” Guang Hong bopped him with the lion again.

“Am I going to have to convince you?”

“Yeah. Unless you want to wait a year and a half.”

“When we’ll be dealing with Nationals and Four Continents and Worlds? Bad idea.”

“Not to mention wasting a year and a half that we could be together?”

Leo grinned. “Am I going to have to convince you of that part?”

“Are you kidding? I’ve had a crush on you for two years. I wanted to say screw it and my soulmate could deal with it if I dated someone before meeting them. Only reason I didn’t say anything is because I knew you believed in waiting for your soulmate.” Guang Hong smiled up at Leo. “Do you want the fun way or the way that won’t get you slapped?”

“I’m a little disturbed by the fact that the fun way involves me getting slapped.”

“Kiss me. See? Fun!”

“Yeah, so much fun you’d slap me.”

Guang Hong shrugged. “If Phichit is to be believed, some people would consider that a bonus.”

Leo choked. “Not me. Why are you listening to Phichit? I love the guy, but he is a really bad influence.”

“Okay. Ask me if my cabbages are pink.”

“Your… cabbages?”

“It’s a code. No one would ask me that without a good reason, so I’ll know what you mean.”

“Will you?”

“My parents made me come up with this when I was five. Just to be prepared, they said. I’ll remember.”

 

Leo woke up to find his five-year-old cousin Alicia bouncing on his bed. “Did you dream?”

“Everyone does.” Leo looked over to where Guang Hong had been sleeping. He wasn’t there. “What time is it?”

“Time for you to come downstairs and tell us about it! Mama said!” Alicia bounced one more time before hopping off the bed and running out, shouting that Leo was awake.

Leo got to his feet, still yawning. Once he was dressed, he went out to find Guang Hong. He finally found his friend sitting on the back porch watching the sunrise. “Hey.”

Guang Hong looked up. “Good morning.”

“Are your cabbages pink?”

“Huh?”

Crap. Had he misremembered? Had Guang Hong just been messing with him to make him take the other option? “Are your cabbages pink.”

“That’s what I thought you said, but I wanted to be sure.” Guang Hong jumped to his feet and hugged Leo. “I can’t believe this. This is great!” He pulled back. “Wait a minute, you’re an adult now, does that mean…”

“Not unless your parents or your coach raise a fuss about it.”

“Which they won’t.”

“Didn’t think so. Come on, and be prepared for screaming.”

“Are they…”

“Excited happy screams, not horrified. They already love you, they’ll be thrilled that you’re family now.”

“Isn’t that moving a little fast?”

“Not as my husband! Even if you weren’t my soulmate, you were one more compliment on Mama’s cooking from being family anyway. A boyfriend would definitely be family.”

“Boyfriend sounds good.”

“You know, the pink cabbages were your second suggestion for telling you.”

“Really? What did I suggest first?”

Leo reached up, taking Guang Hong’s face in his hands. He moved slowly as he bent to kiss his friend.

There was a squeal from the door, and Leo pulled back. His sister was there – joined quickly by as many of Leo’s family as could fit themselves onto the back porch. He exchanged a glance with Guang Hong and moved his hands down so that he had his friend wrapped up in his arms. “Do you guys mind? I’m trying to kiss my boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
